Freaky Fred
Fred is a vampire and nomad. He was originally created by Victoria for her newborn vampire army. He makes his first and only appearance is in the novella The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. He is gifted with the supernatural talent of illusionary repulsion. Biography Human life During his human life, Fred was an observant and quiet person, similar to what Bree considered a "science nerd". Bree depicts him as looking at things in a scientific way. For the most part he was quiet and did not enjoy other people's attention, which gives hint as to why as a vampire he has his supernatural gift (he prefers to be invisible to others). Despite still being a newborn vampire during the beginning of the novella, he is shown to be more attentive than most of the other newborns. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' :Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Fred was turned in between 2005 and 2006. Despite being a newborn vampire, he thinks more clearly than most of the members in his army, and was the only one with any particular gift. Due to his gift, other vampires often ignore him to avoid his "smell". Fred befriends Bree and protects her from harm with his talent to repulse other vampires. To avoid getting into fights, Bree would sit by his side during the day and endure his repellent ability, as everyone else is repulsed by it. It is told that Fred can control his power to make it as weak or powerful as he pleases. Stephenie Meyer once compared his power to that of Jasper Hale's emotional control, just only affecting disgust. He finds Riley's promises empty and runs off to Vancouver the day before they fought the Cullens, determined to explore the world of vampires on his own. Before he does, however, he promises to wait for Bree and her boyfriend Diego for one day before going off on his own. Right before Bree dies in the hands of the Volturi, she telepathically asks Edward Cullen to be nice to him if they were ever to cross paths. He appears to be the only vampire to have survived from the army. Physical appearance He is described as a tall college student around six-two with thick, curly blond hair, broad-shouldered and muscular. Looking older than a majority of the other vampires, Bree once commenting "a big blonde elephant in the middle of the room". Bree was also surprised at how handsome if not better looking than most of the other newborns, despite his vampiric gift. Personality traits Fred is often quiet and prefers to be left on his own, though he made an exception for Bree. He is intelligent and able to think clearer than most of the other newborns, and finds Riley's promises more likely lies than truth. Bree also mentions that she leaves him the books she has read so he could use them also. Illusionary repulsion :Main article: Illusionary repulsion Fred can induce an unbearably intense repulsion in those around him, useful when his life is at stake. Over time, he learned to use his power in a wider range, making him disgusting to other people, who then promptly forget about him. He developed it to the point where simply thinking about him will cause repulsion. It also earns him the nickname "Freaky Fred". His gift is related to what Jasper can do, though more limited than that of Jasper. Relationships Bree Tanner :Main article: Bree Tanner Bree Tanner is Fred's only friend from the Seattle newborn army. Before they became friends, she was always at his side to hide from the army's aggressive members, who usually kill each other for fun. When the bulky vampire, Raoul, is about to pick a fight with Diego and Bree, Fred uses his power to drive away him and his followers. After Diego is separated from Bree, Fred begins to show a caring side toward her, thinking of her as a friend. Before he leaves to explore the vampire world on his own, he asks Bree to go with him, but she decides to first find Diego (unaware that he is already dead). When she leaves with the army, Fred expresses worry that he may never see her again. Category:Vampires Category:Males